


Play, Play, Play, Play, Play(boy)

by definekimjongdae (junhyung)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhyung/pseuds/definekimjongdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Baekhyun keep finding each other in the midst of fame and stage lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play, Play, Play, Play, Play(boy)

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [playboys0408](http://playboys0408.livejournal.com/) and beta'ed by Will. title from exo's playboy.
> 
> warning: mild butt fetish

Screams.

Loud, ear-deafening screams of fanchant and names, soaring over the booming background music from the speakers as it drowns the entire stadium down.

Kyungsoo revels in the way his body flows smoothly with each step of the choreography, muscles flexing and blood rushing down arteries and back up through veins.

He closes his eyes, feels the refreshing dampness of heat and sweat against his skin, the contrast between his heartbeat and the thumping of the music against his ears. He opens his eyes and takes in the grand view of the crowd and lights and people. When he looks to the side, he catches the way Baekhyun’s hip circles erotically with the music and the way his leather-clad thighs move to the rhythm, heightening the haze in his vision, already blurry with the exhilaration of being on stage.

The sight sends a surge of pleasure flowing down south and Kyungsoo inhales sharply at the thought of Baekhyun’s hip against his, thighs pressed skin to skin, as he himself rolls his hip to the music. Kyungsoo thinks of the way Baekhyun would feel in him, the way Baekhyun has felt clenching _around_ him, and curses under his breath.

  


-

  


Warm.

Warm breath that noses down Kyungsoo’s jaw and crawls up his neck and leaves him shuddering and head tipping back against the backrest.

The air in the car is thick and stuffy and Kyungsoo squirms under the uncomfortable heat, hand itching to reach out and turn the air conditioner on. Baekhyun is not having any of it.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes. He exhales at the warmth on his hip, the insistent press of Baekhyun’s fingers from where they’ve inched under Kyungsoo’s shirt just a couple of minutes back. When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted by pitch black – Baekhyun’s hair, growing a little too long (he needs a haircut), soft and tickling his cheek and nose.

Kyungsoo bites into his bottom lip at the involuntary gasp that threatens to escape when Baekhyun’s lips press to the shell of his ear, not quite biting, not yet. He bites into his bottom lip harder, keeping it in place, ready for when Baekhyun decides to dive in.

Except, Baekhyun doesn’t.

Kyungsoo is caught off-guard – he always is with Baekhyun – when the warmth leaves his hip as fast as it slides backward and down to slip into his pants and cup at his ass with practiced ease. His mouth betrays him when those hands pull his hip up by the ass, crying out when he feels Baekhyun’s hard on against his as Baekhyun straddles him down, the two layers of jeans the only fabric they have between them.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun breathes out meaningfully into Kyungsoo’s ear from where he still has his mouth pressed to the shell as he struggles to work Kyungsoo’s pants off. Somehow, all Kyungsoo can think of, and desperately wants, is for Baekhyun to palm his ass again and tear him apart.

  


-

  


Tease.

Such a _tease_ , the smile on Baekhyun’s face, the upward, mischievous tug of his lips that lures Kyungsoo in, pulling him closer and closer until it’s too close to pull away.

The rhythm shifts and the table turns, Kyungsoo pacing back and Baekhyun stepping closer, taking two forward steps for every backward step that Kyungsoo takes until he can grab Kyungsoo’s hand in his when he reaches out for it. Kyungsoo can’t help but smile back when Baekhyun grins at him. It’s so pretty – the brilliant smile on his handsome face – so, so pretty that Kyungsoo doesn’t try to pull back when Baekhyun draws him in by the hand until they’re standing close, only inches apart under the bright, vivid stage lights.

It takes all of Kyungsoo to not pull his gaze away from Baekhyun’s eyes when Baekhyun trails a hand up his own clothed chest, the gesture tempting and performed to _tease_ and Kyungsoo has to gulp down the urge to reach out and _touch_. Kyungsoo doesn’t tear his gaze and watches as Baekhyun stares at his chest, hungry and clouded with desire, eyes burning holes past the fabric and right onto skin and turning and curling and twisting in Kyungsoo until he has to look away.

Kyungsoo turns to face the audience, steadies himself and breathes in to sing his part into the mic. Baekhyun chooses this moment to slide in and pat Kyungsoo by the butt, a soft, timid brush of his palm against the fabric of Kyungsoo’s pants that’s just enough to be noticeable.

The thing with Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and everyone else is that, it’s different. This, what they have now, this game they’re playing, this stage they’re performing, teasing smirks and sneaky touches, it’s not the same. This isn’t fanservice; This is Baekhyun – disoriented and impatient and heavy with too much want and desire to get this all over with because he’s had enough of holding back.

This isn’t a game for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. This isn’t something they experiment with to see who plays better, who, at the end of the day, can walk off the stage a champion.

That, is for later.

  


-

  


Wet.

The wet, slick slide of Baekhyun's lips against Kyungsoo's as he presses their mouths together.

They're backstage, crammed in a toilet cubicle, Baekhyun panting on the toilet seat and Kyungsoo leaning his weight half on Baekhyun as he pumps Baekhyun's cock in his hand, hard and heavy, and the tip wet with precome when Kyungsoo swipes a teasing thumb over it.

Kyungsoo can hear the muffled rustling of the members and staff busy packing up their stuff and equipment outside, a low background noise that gets lost and forgotten when Baekhyun pulls away from the kiss to tip back and moan into the air, causing Kyungsoo to fall forward and slump into Baekhyun's hold, fitting in nicely and just right for Baekhyun to groan into his ear. Kyungsoo lets out his own low groan at the enticing sound as heat travels down his half hard cock. He tugs at Baekhyun's cock harder as Baekhyun thrusts into his hold. The sounds Baekhyun makes into his ear is sensual and encouraging, urging him to stroke faster, faster, and, "Fuck, Kyungsoo _don't stop_."

Kyungsoo slumps further down Baekhyun's hold to rest his forehead against Baekhyun's shoulder, shuddering at Baekhyun's hot breath against his neck, just so he can release his grip on the back of the toilet seat and instead reach down to force a palm down the side of Baekhyun's ass.

This time, when Kyungsoo presses his thumb to the tip of Baekhyun's cock, there's no teasing, only giving in to what Baekhyun so eagerly wants as he thrusts into Kyungsoo and pushes back to Kyungsoo's hand, palm squeezing and caressing the cheek of Baekhyun's ass.

Baekhyun is near, Kyungsoo can tell from the way his thrust goes steadily more unrhythmical after every tug, whispering and breathing out and grunting and whimpering into Kyungsoo's neck. And Kyungsoo wants to give.

  


-

  


Soft.

The soft, high falsetto that Baekhyun sings into the microphone he’s holding in his pretty, pretty fingers, the sound so thin and delicate and so taut, pulled tightly at the ends and inconsiderately wrecking Kyungsoo’s chest into pieces.

Kyungsoo spins around so that his back is to the audience and concentrates on the choreography – always the choreography; Kyungsoo finds it easier that way. Baekhyun’s soft, high notes still find their way into Kyungsoo’s ears, flooding the back of his eyes with images of Baekhyun and invading his mind with thoughts of Baekhyun, Baekhyun, _Baekhyun_.

Thoughts of Baekhyun making himself at home in between Kyungsoo’s legs and touching all the places that he knows too well will effortlessly pull out the loudest screams from Kyungsoo.

Images of Baekhyun lying splayed on the bed, deeply asleep with half of his body on top of Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s hipbone pressed into the tender skin of his butt cheek.

Kyungsoo spins back around to face the audience, the lights once again blinding his eyes and the enormous crowd filling his vision. He proceeds to sing his part of the song, satisfied with the fair stability in his voice despite the performing exhaustion already creeping into him. Kyungsoo’s mind, though, is drifting somewhere else, mostly to where Baekhyun is dancing, back facing the audience, hip moving confidently to the rhythm and the round swell of his ass there for everyone to see. Kyungsoo doesn’t have to check to know that Baekhyun is doing exactly that.

The background music lowers down to a string of piano. Kyungsoo turns to head backstage and is greeted by the sight of Baekhyun already heading backstage himself. He doesn’t try to look away when his eyes travel down to the sway of Baekhyun’s hip as Baekhyun walks on, the fabric of the black jeans hugging the cheeks of his ass nicely. Kyungsoo knows exactly what he wants to do with them once they get time alone later.

  


-

  


Close. So _close_.

The heat wrapped around his cock is nothing short of amazing and Kyungsoo is so close, hands gripping tight as he steadies a shaking Baekhyun by the hip.

The bed dips under their weight, the sheets a mess and crumpled where Baekhyun is clutching tightly at it, knuckles turning paler after every thrusts and crimson climbing up his neck and ears. Baekhyun shifts so that his ass is positioned higher up and they both moan when Kyungsoo’s cock sinks in deeper.

Kyungsoo thrusts into Baekhyun as Baekhyun pushes back just as eagerly. Baekhyun’s body is hot under his touch, the clench around his cock adding to the building pressure, and Kyungsoo revels in the way Baekhyun moves his ass, round cheeks held up high and looking delightfully pert, obscene, beautiful.

Baekhyun cries out into the comforter when Kyungsoo traces a finger down the cleft of his ass, the sound making Kyungsoo’s cock throb as he fucks Baekhyun long and deep. Kyungsoo slides his hand to the side to grab a handful of the swell of Baekhyun’s ass, soft and full in his grasp. He can imagine the flushed look on Baekhyun’s face, red colouring his cheeks and high up on the cheekbones. Baekhyun pushes back into Kyungsoo’s hand, the palm rough against the soft skin of his ass as he rocks against Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo is so close to coming he doesn’t bother suppressing the sounds he lets out, hips snapping frantically and fingers digging indents into Baekhyun’s skin.

Kyungsoo comes with a shudder that takes his body whole and Baekhyun follows right after with a muffled, drawn-out moan of Kyungsoo’s name. Kyungsoo draws it out for Baekhyun, rocking slowly into him and squeezing the cheek of Baekhyun’s ass in his hand as Baekhyun whimpers into the comforter before going slack and dropping onto the mattress.

Kyungsoo pulls out and slumps on top of Baekhyun with an exhausted exhale. He doesn’t bother getting up to clean and change, instead content to just lie there against the warmth and the steady rise and fall of Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun doesn’t complain when Kyungsoo shifts to wrap his arms around him and hold him close.

  


-

  


Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun strides down the stage, an easy smile on his face as he scans the audience, eyes bright and steps alive and playful.

They’re performing Playboy again, the members making their way towards their respective positions in practiced movements and the stage lights dimmed to set the mood. There are thousands of people watching them, holding their phones and cameras up and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Kyungsoo only sees Baekhyun.

He watches as Baekhyun sidles up to his side, an all too familiar smirk on his pretty face that winds around Kyungsoo and locks him in place. He watches the glint that lingers in Baekhyun’s eyes, the flicker that dances in them, and knows, as Baekhyun winks at him, that this is real.

That this isn’t a game for Baekhyun just as it isn’t for Kyungsoo.


End file.
